


Lost In Love

by Cmidav18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmidav18/pseuds/Cmidav18
Summary: A man wakes up and is absolutely smitten with his fiancé.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Lost In Love

Sunlight peeked through the open curtains. It’s blinding, and not even the safety of his closed eyelids can protect his sensitive eyes. Instinctively, he roles to his right and reaches out to the other side of the bed. Uncoordinated fingers extend to grab at the cotton sheets and he lets out a sigh as he feels the cool material. He cracks his eyes open at this, wincing at the unforgiving beams of light and blinking the bleariness away. Just as he had expected, the other side of the bed was empty. The sound of his joints popping as he extends his arms and points his toes is loud in the silence, but the satisfied hum that follows is louder.

Plump lips part to let out a soft grunt when he sits up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed in the process. To his left, there are still clothes from last night that are still on the floor where they had been thrown in haste, aside from his own t-shirt and the pair of boxers he knew belonged to someone else . The memories of passionate kisses, whispers of “I love you” between soft moans and the push and pull of bodies meeting in unison has a sleepy grin tugging at the corners of his lips, his hand unconsciously brushing over the nape of his neck to graze the marks his lover had left. Contentment and love are all he feels in this moment, all he’s felt in nearly four years. 

Grabbing the discarded sweats, he shrugs and slipped them on before making his way to the bedroom door. This is his apartment and he doesn’t need to worry about whether or not he’s wearing a shirt. Or underwear. The sweats will do, he internally decides. His footsteps are quiet against the floorboards when he steps into the hallway. There’s two more doors down the hall, one on the left about three feet from the master bedroom and the other further down to the right closest to the living room. The man has to take a second to remember which one leads to the bathroom in his half-awake state of mind. He peeks his head into the first door and is happy to find the bathroom already stocked with their toiletries. He uses the restroom quickly and brushes his teeth before walking out to the living room. The room looks as though a tornado blew through it. There are still stacks upon stacks of boxes that have yet to be opened and unpacked. Without much thought, he decides that he’ll deal with it when he’s more awake. 

Just as he suspected, the person he was looking for was slouched over in his sleep, taking up the corner of their new couch closest to the side table. There’s a sketchbook in the man’s lap but the pencil is nowhere to be found, probably having rolled off the couch when the owner fell asleep. Curiously, he makes his way over to the other and glances down. On the paper, he sees a drawing of himself, sleeping on the bed he had just rolled out of ten minutes before. The precision and detail of it left him in amazement as always, a feeling he didn’t know if he would ever get used to. The care in the drawing brought out his beauty and the artist was the only one he knew who could do anyone and anything justice. But there wasn't a single doubt in his mind of the artist’s talent. It was what brought them together. His lover had a habit of drawing the things he found beautiful. He can still hear the shyness of that confession, could see the first drawing that the then stranger had gifted him in their university’s library. This drawing is just as amazing as the first, if not better, but this time, there are words just under the art. 

Jongin. My sun, moon and every star in between. DK , 02/27/2021

Eyes filled with awe and admiration glance down to the small man in front of him. Silky locks of raven hair compliment the expanse of fair skin. He looks at peace, every muscle of his face relaxed and content. Jongin’s eyes wander over the planes of his facial features as if he didn’t know every nook of the man’s body, falling in love all over again in the span of a few seconds. He has matching lovebites along the column of his neck that Jongin knows go well beyond the collar of the shirt and his cheeks begin to ache from the strain of his unrelenting smile. 

The elder has Jongin wrapped around his finger and he doesn’t even know it. He is so lost in his love for Kyungsoo that he is sure there’s no way of ever returning. Jongin has never fallen so deep in love with another person that he’d put them before his own needs, but for Kyungsoo he would give his life to make him feel happy and safe. And the beautiful part is that he knows more than anything else that the feeling is reciprocated, even if he is the one who is more open about it. 

Despite the fact that it’s been just over a month since he proposed to his fiancé, it still stuns him to see the sparkle of the diamond ring against the smooth skin of his ring finger. It had taken him months of saving and even some begging for help from his parents to afford the rings, it was worth it. He knew from the first glance that it would be perfect on Kyungsoo’s finger. The wave of overwhelming warmth hits him again. The warmth he felt as Kyungsoo said “I love you” for the first time, or when they made love for the first time. The bliss he felt as the elder tearfully accepted his proposal. He's certain there will never be a correct word to describe what it is that he is feeling. He doesn’t even notice how his own fingers begin to caress the ring, or how the other’s hand laces with his naturally as the man continues to rest. He does, however, notice the way light flickers in his peripheral as the light from the living room window hits his own ring. 

His fiancé was simply stunning, ethereal even.

He can’t believe how lucky he is.

“Kyungsoo,” he sighs dreamily, kneeling in front of the elder so that he’s eye level. He moves the sketchbook out of the way, placing it on the coffee table as his free hand gently squeezes his thigh to get his attention. Undisturbed, his lover continued to rest peacefully. Jongin leans forward and kisses his lips once softly, as if Kyungsoo would break if he had done so any harder. “Baby,” he calls again. This time, Kyungsoo’s eyebrows twitch and his nose crinkles. “Wake up, beautiful.” The elder hums quietly at the endearment, turning his head and rubbing at his eye with a closed fist. He yawns in the way that never fails to get Jongin’s heart racing before opening his bleary doe eyes to meet his lover’s. “Good morning,” Jongin chuckles, continuing to caress Kyungsoo’s hand. 

“Morning,” he responds lowly, voice thick and groggy with sleep. He glances around the living room for a moment before yawning again and letting his eyes flutter shut. 

Jongin almost dies from happiness at the sight. “Did you have a hard time sleeping last night?” 

“Mhm,” Kyungsoo confirms, patting the spot to his right. Jongin gladly moves to take the spot, pulling the elder into his side and rearranging him so that Kyungsoo’s legs are thrown over his thighs. His left arm wraps around Kyungsoo’s shoulders so that he can rest against Jongin’s chest, practically perched on the younger's lap at this point. The elder hums again in appreciation, nuzzling into the warmth. Moments like these remind Jongin that he was exactly where he wanted to be. He couldn’t imagine what life would be like without Kyungsoo there to share his mornings with, especially now that they had their first place together. No more roommates to worry about. No more coordinating whose place they’d be staying at for the night. Just the two of them in their own private bubble. With this new chapter in their relationship, the desire to finally make Kyungsoo his husband only grew. But that would come soon enough, once they were settled and they could begin to plan their wedding. He could wait until then. 

For now, he’s more than happy to spend his first day in their new apartment snuggled up on the couch they had purchased together as fiancés. And he still gets to come home every day to the man he’s going to spend the rest of his life with. He has to resist the urge to pinch himself. 

Silence falls over them, and for a moment Jongin thinks that Kyungsoo might have fallen back asleep against his chest. He loves everything about Kyungsoo, but sleepy, cuddly Kyungsoo will always have a soft spot in his heart. He doesn’t know how long they sit there basking in each other’s embrace when Kyungsoo’s head dips and lips press against the skin of his pectoral. “How’d you sleep, honey?” Kyungsoo’s voice broke through the silence, the younger’s heartbeat stuttered in delight. Jongin is elated at the rare endearment and he can’t hide it in his voice.

“Like a baby,” Jongin grinned, hugging Kyungsoo to his body tighter. He could get used to this, will get used to this. “I didn’t even hear you get up. Were you up for long?”

Kyungsoo blinks a few times, processing the question for a second as he fights through his sleepiness. “I think I got out of bed around one in the morning,” he interrupts himself to yawn, “and then I checked my phone around four fifteen, I think.” He pauses for a second before nodding twice. “Yeah, because that’s when I finished my drawing.” 

“The drawing is amazing as always,” He compliments before fixing his gaze on the elder. “Baby, you need to get some rest. Especially since we moved everything into the apartment in one day,” he sighs with a gentle shake of his head and a smug grin, “and I don’t know about you but I was pretty fucking tired after last night.” 

Kyungsoo giggles at this, a sound the usually reserved man only lets out around his fiancé and close friends. A playful swat to the chest causes him to laugh along with his lover. “You’re so stupid,” Kyungsoo teased. 

Jongin shrugs with a guilty grin and pecks Kyungsoo’s forehead. “You know you love me,” he chuckles before perking up with a snap of his finger. “Do you still want me to text the group chat?” 

“Text them about what?” 

“About helping us unpack,” Jongin explains, punctuating the statement with a kiss to Kyungsoo’s hair. “You brought it up last night before we fell asleep.”

Kyungsoo purses his lips as he mulls the thought over before shaking his head. “They already helped us move all of the heavy stuff. We unpacked a little last night too, so I think we can handle the rest.”

Jongin nods in agreement and rests his head against Kyungsoo’s. “Good,” he mumbles between inhales of Kyungsoo’s natural aroma. 

“Good? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means I want my fiancé to myself,” Jongin says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

Kyungsoo tsks at the words but wraps his arm across Jongin’s waist. “Man, you’re engaged? Damn, I was hoping to get your number,” the man jokes, earning himself a laugh from Jongin. 

“Sorry to disappoint,” Jongin jokes back easily, and the two of them chuckle again. Jongin looks down at the smaller’s profile and grins for the nth time. Using the index finger of his right hand, he tilts his fiance’s chin up until their eyes meet. Kyungsoo’s eyes hold every fiber of his being, what completes him and makes him the man he wants to be. He can’t resist the urge to connect their lips. It’s slow and sweet, yet breathtaking and electrifying. Their lips melded so perfectly and it was with great reluctance that Jongin pulled away and cupped his cheek tenderly. “I love you, Kyungsoo,” he whispered a breath away from the heart shaped lips he’s still so obsessed with, “so, so much.”

The way Kyungsoo’s eyes light up with the same warmth mirrored in Jongin’s is stunning, and it’s with the utmost confidence that Kyungsoo whispers back “I love you most.” He moves to stand up after this, stretching his hands high in the air and causing Jongin's shirt to ride up his thighs. Jongin’s eyes follow the movement naturally, and he can’t help but swoon at the sight of Kyungsoo in his shirt with hickies on his inner thighs. It was intimate and lovely, only for him to see. Kyungsoo turned around then and offered his hand with that caring gaze and gorgeous grin. “Let’s go back to bed,” he suggested, though they both knew there would be no objections. 

“Don’t you want to eat breakfast and unpack?” Jongin’s eyes don’t stray from Kyungsoo’s as the elder drops his hand and turns towards the hallway. He takes small steps forward, and Jongin notices immediately. 

“Too much work,” Kyungsoo sighs. Jongin is about to retort the statement when the elder begins to lift his shirt off, glancing over his shoulder as he stops at the entryway with the clothing in hand. “I was hoping we wouldn’t be leaving our bed for too long today anyways,” he adds on with a suggestive wink. The last thing he sees as Kyungsoo makes his way towards their shared bedroom is the elder’s thumbs hooking under the hem of his boxers and beginning to pull down. Jongin sits in his spot with wide eyes for about two seconds before he shoots up from the couch and runs after his fiancé. 

Jongin could never say no to Kyungsoo and that wasn’t going to change anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wrote this on the spot after a day dream I had so I hope this was tolerable. Thank you for reading this little cheesy pot of B.S. <3


End file.
